


Counting Shadows in the Dark

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s moved out on his own and he’s convinced everything will be fine. But after having nightmares and waking up in terror after the second night, he calls the first person that comes to mind  - Theo.





	Counting Shadows in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started months ago and finally decided to finish.

Liam’s hand trembled as he reached to turn out the lamp on his bedside table. It took three tries to grab the small pull cord, three moments for his fear to build as he looked around the dimly lit room. A low whine slipped through his teeth as he clutched the comforter between white knuckles and slid further beneath them. Down the hall, his AC unit rocked to life and the sound was all too similar to bones knocking together. For just a moment, he could see the berserkers prowling down the hall toward his room. He could hear the rattle of their bones as they came for him, ready to break him in half the way they had tried countless times before. His breath stuttered from his lungs and he snatched his phone from the bedside table, trying desperately to pull in air as he fumbled with speed dial. It rang twice before a low voice was in Liam’s ear.

“Liam? It’s three in the morning,” Theo grumbled softly. 

“Oh.” Liam swallowed hard and covered the mouthpiece to try and steady his breathing. “Sorry. I didn’t realize it.” He hung up before Theo could respond, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. He’d been an idiot for calling the chimera. Of course he was trying to sleep, he was probably just getting in from his shift at the bar. It wasn’t like he could just walk down the hall and ask Theo to come and chase the nightmares away. No, now he was an hour away in Beacon Hills and Liam was in his apartment at university, on his own for the very first time. He’d convinced his mom that he could handle it, this was better than trying to room with someone in a dorm and have to hide being a werewolf, but he hadn’t made it past the second night. 

The phone rang less than a minute later and Liam pressed ignore, biting down on his lip as it immediately rang again. He didn’t want to be a burden to Theo. Their friendship was strong and he was one of the best things in Liam’s life. To lose that? He couldn’t imagine it. He refused to be clingy. He’d already spent the last six months burying his feelings for the chimera, he wasn’t going to risk upsetting the balance they had. As the phone rang a third time, he took a deep breath to collect himself and answered the call. “Liam,” Theo said quickly. “If you hang up on me again, I’m kicking your ass.”

“I’m sorry.” Liam swallowed and closed his eyes, scrubbing tiredly at the tears staining his cheeks. “I know you’re tired-”

“And I know you wouldn’t call me if it wasn’t important. So what’s wrong?” Theo asked patiently. When Liam sniffled and didn’t answer, he sighed softly. “Little wolf? Why are you crying? Did something happen?”

“It’s stupid. It’s nothing.” Liam tried, his words thick on his tongue. “Just go back to sleep. I’m fine, we can talk in the morning.” 

“Stop being dumb.” Theo snorted softly. “You going to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.” Liam said before he could stop himself. “It’s seriously nothing. Just go back to sleep.”

“Not happening, sweetheart.” The nickname is mocking but Liam can’t help how his heartbeat flutters. “Fine. You won’t talk? Then I will.” Liam can hear shuffling in the backyard and music for a moment before it abruptly ends. “I had to break up a fight at the bar tonight. Two women, totally smashed, and fighting because they accidentally bumped into each other. The dumbest thing ever. So Jimmy and I…” He closed his eyes and let Theo’s voice wash over him, comforted as Theo started to tell him all about his day. He’s told about hair pulling and patrons getting sick, a couple of hotshot guys getting put in their place and Theo muscling out people who overstayed their welcome. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, only that Theo’s voice started to come in snippets and rather than stories, he started to hear songs. He’s unable to make out the words but he knew Theo was singing to him, voice low and quiet.

He jolted at the sound of a knock on the front door, heart racing as he looked anxiously at his shut bedroom door. “It’s me,” a voice called from outside. “Liam, if you don’t open the door and let me in, I will break it down.” Theo warned. Liam huffed and grabbed his sweatshirt as he stood, tugging it over his head as he walked to the front door. The shadows down the hall made his hair stand on end and by the time he unlocked the door, his heart was racing again. “You’re an idiot.” Theo told him as he stepped inside. His hair is still tousled from sleep and he’s wearing boxers and one of Liam’s old sweatshirts. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Liam asked, frowning as Theo hung up the phone. Had he been talking to him this entire time?

“Checking in on you, obviously.” Theo snorted and pushed past him, heading for the kitchen. “Now, are you going to talk?” He asked as he opened the fridge. He took the gallon of milk out and rummaged through the cabinets for a cup, filling it halfway before sliding the glass into the microwave. 

“I said it was nothing.” Liam frowned. “Why are you warming milk?”

“It’s for you, to help you sleep. Now shut up and go lay down.” Theo returned the jug to the fridge and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re so rude.” Rolling his eyes, Liam turned and headed slowly for the bedroom. He crawled back into bed and plugged his phone up to charge, tossing his sweatshirt back across the room. It landed next to his hamper and he sighed, leaning against the headboard as he waited for Theo to join him. The chimera wordlessly handed him the warm glass, shutting the door as he eased himself under the covers. “You didn’t have to come out here.”

“You were upset and I could practically smell your anxiety. For all I knew, you were being mauled by a hunter.” Theo said as he settled in under the covers. Liam didn’t answer, taking a sip of the drink. “Nightmares?” He asked, voice so soft that he almost wasn’t heard.

“Berserkers. I just…” Liam shakily exhaled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “It’s been four years now. Why am I still dreaming about them?”

“Because you’re still afraid of them. It was traumatic and you had a lot going on in your life. I’m pretty sure that no one would blame you for it or judge you. If they do, I’ll knock their teeth out.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Liam smiled slightly as he turned to look at Theo. “I’m really sorr-”

“Finish that word and I’m knocking yours out,” Theo said firmly. “Now drink your milk.”

“You’re so rude.” Unable to stop smiling, Liam tipped the glass to his lips and finished the cup. He set it on his nightstand and cut off the lamp, trying not to focus on the shadows that were closing back in on them. “You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

“Liam. You’re my best friend and my anchor. Pretty sure I’d do anything for you.” Theo said softly. He shuffled beside him and suddenly Liam was being pulled into a warm chest, shifted until he was laying on his side. A warm leg settled between Liam’s and a strong hand rested on his hip, stroking smoothly over his bare skin. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

“Always.” Smiling, Liam let his eyes close as he snuggled into Theo’s warm embrace. “Thank you.”

“Any time, little wolf.” Gentle lips pressed against his forehead, another hand stroking lightly up and down his spine. He found himself being lulled to sleep, his fears starting to dissipate as Theo’s comforting scent surrounded him. “Get some sleep, Liam. I’ll be here to chase the nightmares away.” He murmured, kissing Liam’s ear softly as he exhaled.

“Just for tonight?” Liam asked, his traiterous heart skipping a beat at the thought of being left alone.

“For as long as you’ll have me.” Theo promised. “I’ll move in to keep the nightmares away if I have to.”

“Guess that means I have a roommate now.” Liam smiled despite himself and Theo’s chest rumbled with his quiet laughter. He couldn’t explain it but something had shifted between them in this moment. Something that he was looking forward to exploring. 

  
  
  



End file.
